


Sex with a Woman?

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, talk of het sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with a Woman?

“So,” Leda asked Brian. “Have you ever fucked a woman?”

Brian, Leda, and Justin were sitting in a triangle and beer was sprayed over the carpet as Justin spluttered a laugh.

Brian smirked at his lover’s reaction. “Why Leda, I didn’t know you were interested, although I can’t blame you obviously.” Brian playfully wagged his eyebrows.

Leda smirked. “Don’t flatter yourself. Since Kinney is obviously too shy to answer honestly, what about you Taylor? Have you ever been with a woman or all you just too gay?”

Justin’s smile was beatific. “Once, with my best friend. But,” Justin continued with a mischievous smile. “Unlike Brian, I already knew I was gay. Didn’t need to test the theory.”

Brian’s smirk was gone. “Trust me you twat. I had no curiousness about what a twat tasted like.”  
“Keep telling yourself that.”

Brian stumbled onto Justin and pinned Justin’s wrists to the ground.

“Listen to me Twink. I know from when I was 13 that I liked cock and cock only. The only reason Linds got me to have sex with her was because I was drunk and stoned. That’s the only way I could have gone through with it. If you’re not careful, you may lose my cock and your hole will become very, very needy.” Brian finished in a husky whisper.

“Sorry my lordship.” Justin breathed in a reverent whisper.

“Don’t let it happen again.” Brian sat up majestically.

“So it was Lindsay, huh.” Leda mused.

Justin nodded. “I have always wondered if Lindsay was just a little bit in love with Brian.”

Brian shrugged. “I’m easy to love.”

Justin snorted.

Leda wore a devious smile. “I wonder what Mel thinks about it though.”

Justin’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “You have seen Mel and Brian in the same room, right?”


End file.
